Dragonball RA
by Abe Ezra
Summary: A Dragonball tale that takes the place of GT.


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or any other Dragonball service, product, or production.**  
**

**Dragonball RA**

Prologue: Many years ago a small boy, by the name of Goku, was found in the forest by a teenage girl called Bulma. This relationship led to a numerous amount of adventures between the two, blah, blah, blah. I assume if you are reading this you already know the story of Dragonball, DBZ, and DBGT. Now, pretend the movies from DBZ and all of DBGT never happened. Let's say all the characters from the movies and GT were created, but never put into the plot. That's where I create the story of Dragonball RA (ReArranged). This is the adventure of Goku and his friends, in which they fought aliens and monsters to maintain peace within the universe. There was that grand battle between Goku and... oh wait, I'm telling you the story of how it all happened. Well this events began approximately one year after the death of Kid Buu. Goku was flying off to pick up Goten who was spending the day with Trunks at Capsule Corporation, but as Goku soared through the skies, he saw something strange in a nearby city...

**The Syn of Omega**

01 Invasion Of Earth

"Hmmm? What's that? I better check it out." Goku's playful attitude which was previously present, rapidly changed to stern and concerned as he flew off course to the city. "I can sense a monstrous power level up ahead. Well, I guess it's about time. It has been about a year since the battle against Buu."

When Goku arrived at the center of the city, it was in ruins. An enormous grey disk-shaped spaceship lay atop the rubble. The destruction caused a dark, almost black smoke cloud to surround the city. The clear sunlit day that Goku knew, now only exists outside the city.

However, all of this dullness was the least of Goku's troubles. A terrible skyscraper high monster walked slowly away from the spaceship, destroying everything in its sight. Goku knew this insect like monster was the source of the power level. Goku flew up to the creature.

"I don't know who you are or where you're from, but I'm only giving you one warning to leave Earth." Although the monster did acknowledge Goku, it seemed it was not paying any attention, at least to his speech. The monster was carefully analyzing the Saiyan and finally realized who he was. "Huh? Are you listening to me?" The monster then throw a punch at Goku. He was not ready for the attack and was sent flying into the remains of a building behind him.

As Goku was getting up, he realized he would have to go Super Saiyan if he wanted to defeat the alien. Thus, he did. He flew he fist straight in the monster's gut. The monster held his stomach as he took a few slow steps back. "Time for a KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAA!"  
Goku aimed the wave for the monster's head, but the monster quickly countered by moving its left hand in the way and disabled the attack. "Wow, he blocked it. This may be harder than I thought."

At this point the alien called out a noise that sounded like, "must... kill... GOKU!"

"Huh? How do you know who I am? Who are you?" After the confused and worried Goku asked his questions, the monster swung its mighty tail, which was as long as the monster was tall. Goku was slightly able to cushion the impact with his hands, but was still thrown close to a mile away. "I don't know what this thing is, but I gotta stop it."

02 If At First You Don't Succeed, Ascend!

Even in his Super Saiyan form, Goku was no match for the mighty alien. He had to go to the next level: Super Saiyan 2!

Meanwhile, Gohan was training in the forest near his house. "99,998... 99,999... 100,000! Those 100,000 pushups make a great warmup. Now time to get to the serious training..." Gohan froze for a second, sensing the monster's intense power level for the first time. "Woah! What is that? It's almost as powerful as Buu. I gotta get there and now." Gohan powered up to his Super Saiyan form and flew off towards the city.

Goku had just reached Super Saiyan 2 with perfect timing. The monster finally spotted him and launched an energy beam from its mouth. Goku swiftly dodges the attack. "That was close, but I should have enough energy to stop this thing now."

Goku learned the monster is capable of flight as it buzzed over to him with a fist ready to slam Goku to the ground. Goku dodged the punch and countered with a barrage of ki blast to the alien's head. The monster flung its head and arms into the air giving Goku a chance for a quick Kamehameha. He effectively fired one at the creatures stomach. "Your attacks are devastating, but you aren't the fastest enemy I've met. Surprisingly, your defense isn't that great either, even with your beetle shell skin."

The creature seemed to understand Goku's words. It became enraged and began throwing multiple punches. Goku was quick enough to doge them all, but then the deadly tail shot between the monster's legs and smacked Goku under his chin. It then swung at Goku with its  
right arm causing him to crash into the Earth directly below. To finish its attack, the monster came flying down, slamming the ground with its feet. This caused Goku, along with some of the debris of the road and buildings, to bounce off the ground. This is when the monster struck Goku with its flat palm so that Goku fell to the ground again, but this time he bounced similar to the effect of skipping a stone on top of water.

"Super Saiyan 2 isn't even enough to stop this thing. I need to go to an even higher level." Goku was unable to get a chance to power up because the alien hurled another energy wave from its mouth. Goku used instant transmission to warp behind the monster and dodge the attack. From there, Goku pulled his knees up to his chest and kicked the monster on its upper back with all his power sending the monster flying towards the ground.

"Now it's time for Super Saiyan 3!" Goku began charging up, but the monster gained control of its body much faster than Goku predicted. It stood erect only a few seconds after the kick. Goku continued to increase his power, but he didn't have the time needed for completion of the new form. The alien struck Goku with a left handed karate chop, sending Goku through a half destroyed building. Goku had the Super Saiyan knocked out of him. The monster was about to finish the Saiyan, until it heard someone talking to it.

"Leave my father alone." Super Saiyan Gohan finally arrived to try his luck against the alien. "I don't know what you are, but I will destroy you."

03 Gohan's Turn

"AHHH!" Goku used what remained of his strength to remove a piece of concrete which was covering his body. He wondered why the monster had stopped attacking and noticeed something in the sky. "It's Gohan! I need to... help him." He realized he suffered a lot fo damage from the last attack. Goku was completely defenseless while trying to go Super Saiyan 3. Now he lies breathing heavily, but slowly slows down as he falls into an unconscious state.

Gohan heard the rubble move and looked towards it to find his dad. "Dad! I have to get him away from here." Gohan sprung off towards his father, but the monster fired a punch at him. Gohan just managed to avoid contact with the fist. "Well, if I can't get dad away from the beast, I'll bring the beast away from my dad."

Before Gohan could set his trap he noticed the monster was staring at him. The monster emitted a sound as it did before, but this time it said "Go... han."

"How does this creature know me?" thought Gohan, but he was forced to shake off his curiosit to get out of the way of the alien's grab. He flew away from Goku to get the monster to chase him and leave Goku so Gohan would only have to deal with the fight and not worry about his father.

The monster followed Gohan and cut him off. "You're pretty fast for being such a big guy. But I'm still faster." With that, Gohan flew around the monster, shooting a random ki blast here and there. The monster was moaning and flinching after each hit. Gohan then proceeded to fly in front of the alien to finish his attack. "Time to finish you. MA-SEN-KO HAAA!" He shot his Masenko wave directly in the center of the creature's body. Since the monster was still recovering from the prior ki blast assault, its defenses decreased dreadfully. The energy beam brought the monster down to earth.

"Okay that should buy me enough time. Now I can ascend to Super Saiyan 2." Gohan ascende as the monster rose. It was still trying to steady itself, which Gohan took notice as a good time to attack. He uppercut the monster in the jaw, causing it to take a step back to keep its balance. "Why did dad have such a hard time with this creature?" Gohan thought to himself. "It doesn't seem like it really is that strong."

There are a few reasons as to why Gohan did not have as much trouble as Goku did. Goku did weaken the monster slightly with his few, but powerful attacks. Goku was not taking the fight as seriously as Gohan did, which made Goku more careless. However, the major reason is the monster chose not to fight at its best on purpose, but this won't remain true and Gohan realized this when he remembered the power he sensed earlier that day.

While Gohan was thinking of all of this, the alien's fist slammed Gohan's body sending him flying away. He recovered within a few seconds and flew towards the creature, firing ki blasts at it with alternating hands. Gohan thought "These ki blasts are the best attack on this monster.  
They may not be that powerful, but they're quick to form and give him little time to react with his slow speed." Gohan continued to fly towards the monster and got ready to punch it in the gut, but the monster flung its tail in between its legs, just as it did while fighting Goku, but it hit Gohan in his stomach instead of his chin.

The monster continued its attack by curling its tail around Gohan, squeezing him tight. It seemed as if the tail had a mind of its own due to the fact that the rest of the monster was semi paralyzed from the ki blasts. The tail released Gohan, as the monster became completely conscious. It fired an energy beam out of its mouth, hitting Gohan and knocking him into a building. The Super Saiyan light faded.

04 Super Saiyan Times Three

The monster began searching for Gohan. It walked up to the building Gohan crashed into and found a surprise waiting for it. A large Kamahamaha wave was fired at the monster's upper body. This caused the monster to fall backwards and smash into the ground bellow.

"I may not be in my Super Saiyan form, but that should have been enough to finish you. Huh! Oh no! It can't be." Gohan's smile quickly changed to an open mouth with widening eyes. The alien was getting up again. "I put everything I had into that Kamahmaha! How do I stop this creature?"

Gohan, with little hope left, rushed towards the now standing monster. This time, the alien did something different. It raised its right arm as if it were ready to karate chop Gohan, but the hand changed from its brown color to a glowing blue. It slashed the air, confusing Gohan, who  
continued flying towards the monster. A thin line appeared where the alien's hand was and then grew wider and turned into some kind of portal. The portal then began to suck Gohan into it. He tried to fly away, but the force was too strong and he was sucked in. The porta closed.

"Where am I?" Goku woke up slightly before the end of Gohan's battle, due to the sound of the Gohan's Kamahamaha. He was much more stable when he awoke than the last time, although he was more confused as to what happened. As he saw Gohan flying into the portal, he remembered everything. "Nooooooo! Gohan!"

After hearing Goku shout, the giant turned its attention to him. It opened its large mouth and gathered energy for its favorite attack. Goku, who was still a little dizzy, didn't have enough time to react to the attack. Right before the energy wave hit Goku, a flash of yellow traveled in front of him from right to left.

Goku, having closed his eyes, opened them again to find himself flying above the streets. He was confused yet again and wondered, "Am I still alive? This doesn't look like the other world. Maybe they remodeled the place."

"Shut up you fool. You're still alive." Goku heard a familiar voice from above. It was Veget who saved him. Goten and Trunks were flying at opposite sides of Vegeta. All three were in their Super Saiyan form.

"Yay dad, you're alright!,"Goten gaily said.

"See Goten, I told you, your dad would be fine, especially since my dad is here now." Trunks and Goten started bickering with each other about whose father was stronger, after Trunks said this statement. Goku closed his eyes and gave a big smile, as Vegeta gave a slight blush towards Trunks's remark.

"This should be far enough away for now," Vegeta said putting Goku down. "Quickly boys, we need to give Goku a little bit of our power." Goku received the power and thanked them. He proceeded to tell them about what happened earlier.

"Big brother!" Goten was sobbing a little when he learned of his bother's disappearance, but then turned around and said, "Come on Trunks, let's destroy that thing for Gohan."

"Wait!" Vegeta yelled. "We made a plan, don't you remember." He turned towards Goku to tell him what they have been planning. "Trunks and Goten were training in the gravity chamber with me when I sensed this thing. I felt another power fighting it, which I knew must have been you Kakarot. Anyway we finally arrived shortly before you started yelling something and waited for the right moment to rescue you."

"Haha well it was perfect timing. Anyway, now that you guys gave me this power, I can fight along side of you."

"Ha! You had your fun Kakarot. Huh?" As Vegeta said this, the monster apparently found them and shot another mouth wave at them. Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks escaped it from the left, as Goku did from the right. Vegeta yelled to Goku, "This is our battle now Kakrot. We'll take this creep down."


End file.
